


Three Minor Details (This is the Place)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Curtain Fic, Domestication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Three Minor Details (This is the Place)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is the Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119999) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



  * Sam gets back into the business before Dean does, beginning to help Bobby with research from afar but ultimately unable to actually go track anything down. His knees just aren't what they used to be, and Dean feels guilty that he's glad about this.
  

  * Dean gets into trouble tracking a chupacabra without Sam at his side. He almost loses an eye, and Sam refuses to let him off the couch for almost two weeks. He doesn't hunt again after that.
  

  * Sam finds a feral cat behind the mechanic shop where Dean works, and starts to feed it every evening before Dean gets off. Eventually the cat follows them home. Dean names it Batman, even though it's a gray tabby.




End file.
